Une rencontre nocturne
by Faarfaadette
Summary: Quand Rémus rencontre Une petite bestiole et se compare à elle.  Os court sur les réflexions du jeune lycanthrope


Sortant délicatement de mon lit, je me levai et enfilai un pantalon, une veste et mon gros pancho bleu en laine bien épais. Bon d'accord, peu masculin vous me l'avourez, mais très agréable, et très chaud. Le temps demeurait celui qu'il est en automne, c'est-à-dire humide, froid et venteux. Attrapant tout aussi silencieusement mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet de mon tiroir, je sortis du dortoir lentement et sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades assoupis. Je traversai les couloirs relieugesement. Il n'était point question de se faire attraper. Je me dirigeai vers la porte menant à l'extérieur et tournai la poignée. Celle-ci ne m'opposa aucune résistance, et je pû alors la tirer brusquement vers moi évitant les grincements qu'elle ne manquait d'ordinaire de chanter. Je me glissai par l'ouverture ainsi offerte et refermai la porte tout aussi vite. J'allai m'installer au bord du lac sous un grand chêne solitaire. Je m'assis alors contre son tronc, les genoux ramenés vers moi dans un soucis de chaleur. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, ne bougeant que ma tête pour observer l'envirronnement ainsi étalé devant mes yeux. Demain serait la pleine lune. Celle-ci n'était donc pas pleine ce soir. Et pourtant, j'aurai juré le contraire. Elle éclairait les alentours avec une clareté indéfinissable. Je remarqueai quelques étoiles discrètes perçant ce ciel clair, sûrement les plus brillantes pour réussir à se faire voir de mon faible regard d'humain malgré cette lune faisant office de soleil, et ce ciel sans nuage clair comme de l'eau de roche. Au bout d'un moment, je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il était alors 2:10. Je me mis comme résolution de patienter jusqu'à la demie pour entamer ma première cigarette, sans aucune raison apparente. Je retournai ainsi à la contemplation du monde extérieur. Mon esprit vagabonda et mes yeux se perdirent das la contemplation de l'horizon. A 2:18, en ayant marre d'attendre, je me levai, sortit mon paquet de ma poche, j'y sortis une cigarette et me réinstallai par terre contre l'arbre. J'attendai encore un moment avant d'allumer cette petite barre blanche, n'étant pas pressé. Je profitai entièrement de ma blonde, en savourant chaque bouffée. Une fois finie, j'éteignai mon mégot par terre. Je me reconcentrai sur le monde autour de moi. J'entendais évidemment les bruits de petites bêtes marchant dans l'herbe. N'étant pas très téméraire, j'aurai pû m'inquiéter si quelques jours auparavant alors qu'avec mes 3 imbéciles d'amis et moi nous étions en train de papoter sous le ciel étoilé, nous découvrîmes un petit hérisson se promenant non loin de là de la manière la moins discrète qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Mais je ne m'attendai pas à voir un de ses collègues, ou lui-même, qui sait ? Il marchait dans ma direction. Il se stoppa quand je me levai pour vérifiai que cette boule noire se mouvant dans la nuit était bel et bien innofensive. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise devant ce petit être adorable. Je l'observai en silence, attendant qu'il se remette à marcher une fois qu'il aurait compris que je ne voulais pas l'attaquer. Il commença doucement, en sortant progressivement sa tête et en la bougeant autour de lui pour être sûr que je ne représentai pas une menace. Il se remis en marche au bout d'un instant. Je le laissai s'éloigner de quelques mètres avant de retourner le voir. Il me vint alors l'idée de le transporter vers un endroit plus sûre, comme la forêt pour qu'il puisse aller se cacher, hélas, je ne pus refermer ma prise sur mon jeune ami, puisque ses piquants m'attaquèrents la peau. Je renoncai donc de le déplacer. Je le laissai encore un peu tranquille avant de rentrer dans le château, toute prudence oubliée devant cette si belle rencontre. Au diable les professeurs ou le concierge à la recherche d'un étudiant se promenant dans la nuit quand celui-ci venait de rencontrer une créature si fascinante...

Sa réelle fragilité est cachée sous cette épais manteau d'aiguilles... Je ne sais bien pourquoi, mais sans le vouloir, je m'identifiai à cette petite créature... Maurice. J'ai décidai de t'appeler Maurice. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ? Et même si c'était le cas, nous reverrons-nous un jour pour que tu puisses m'exposer tes reproches devant un pareil nom ? Mais ne rigole pas mon jeune ami, c'est un beau nom. Allongé dans mon lit, bercé par les ronflements de Peter, les bruissements de draps dû aux mouvements de Sirius dans son sommeil et les petits gémissements de James provenant sûrement d'un rève passionné avec sa belle Lily, je réfléchissai à ma condition. Un loup-garou, créature dangereuse qui se fait passer pour humain avec une carapace fragile, c'était le parfait inverse d'une petite créature faible se cachant derrière un amas d'épines pour se faire passer pour dangereux...

Ne me cachai-je pas également de la même façon que Maurice ? Sûrement... Sauf que je ne cachai pas ma fragilité, mais ma monstruosité...

Adieu mon ami, puisque je doute que le destin ne nous réunisse encore. Adieu Maurice. Toi petite créature parfait opposé de ma condition...


End file.
